Hermosa
by MrRayney
Summary: <html><head></head>Se lleva a cabo tras los acontecimientos de "Hechizo". Implica BBRae. Tras la traición de Malchior, Raven comienza a caer en un hábito autodestructivo. Clasificado como T debido a la automutilación y el vocabulario.</html>


**Hermosa**  
>Un Fanfiction BBRae  
>Escrito por Kuroi Inanis<p>

Traducido por MrRayney

Nota de MrRayney: Una de mis traducciones más difíciles y complicadas, llevo trabajando en la traducción de esta historia por un mes y medio, pero finalmente lo termine y voy a ser sincero con todos ustedes, hasta el momento este es mi mejor trabajo como traductor, aunque si ven alguna falla o incongruencia les agradecería que la señalaran, pues ya revise la historia varias veces y no logro encontrar alguna falla, pero sé que están ahí por lo que les agradecería que me las señalaran si no es molestia.

Nota de Kuroi Inanis: Esta historia tiene lugar después del episodio "Hechizo" por lo que esta historia contiene ¡Spoilers! Ah y solo porque se menciona aquí que para Chico Bestia su razón de vivir es encontrar una cura para Terra ¡Eso no significa que me gusta que ellos estén juntos! Después de esta historia, creo que los sentimientos de Chico Bestia podrían haber cambiado por otra chica.

No soy dueña de los Jóvenes Titanes, pero realmente desearía que lo fuera…pero necesito dinero, y no me gusta Terra por lo que la habría matado de la manera más dolorosa posible, yo tampoco poseo los derechos de la película "Inocencia Interrumpida" esa…le pertenece a otra persona.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermosa<strong>_

Había pasado una semana desde que Raven había sellado a Malchior de nuevo en el libro donde lo había liberado y casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Mientras que la joven telépata aun prefería pasar la mayor parte del día en su habitación, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pasar más tiempo de calidad con sus compañeros de equipo. Ella comenzó a cenar con ellos, veía películas sin importar lo estúpida que fueran e incluso decidió acompañarlos a algunas discotecas cuando decidían tomarse un descanso para luchar contra el mal. Los otros estaban bastante impresionados por el intento de Raven de ser más sociable que en conjunto decidieron dejarla sola, sin interrumpirla cuando ella necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas. De entre todos los titanes era Chico Bestia quien se sentía más orgulloso por toda la situación; después de años, tratando de sacarla de su caparazón donde ella tercamente se encerraba, fue bastante agradable ver que ella estaba finalmente intentando salir y abrirse al mundo. El había pensado que tras todo el fiasco de Malchior, donde su corazón fue despiadadamente rasgado en dos, lo que ella haría en realidad seria ocultarse aún más en sí misma y exigirles a todos ellos que la dejaran aún más tiempo sola. Verla ahí, poco a poco uniéndose a las actividades rutinarias de todos ellos, fue un muy buen cambio de ritmo. Ella no mostraba alguno de los habituales síntomas de la depresión, algo que se le hacía muy extraño al titán de piel verde; Después de la traición de Terra, él mismo había caído en una prolongada y profunda depresión.

No importaba lo que sus compañeros de equipo hicieran: hablar, consolarlo o persuadirlo de salir al mundo exterior, finalmente había sido el sacrificio de Terra lo que había vuelto a encender la llama de la vida en su interior. Él tenía algo por lo que vivir…podía seguir viviendo porque existía la esperanza de que algún día fuera a encontrar una cura para ella. Sin embargo para Raven ¿Qué era lo que la mantenía de pie? ¿Qué era lo que impedía deslizarse cómodamente en aquel profundo pozo de la desesperación en el cual él mismo se había refugiado antes? El había estado observándola cada día; buscando el más mínimo rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, encontrar alguna pizca de dolor en su tono de voz. Había pasado una semana vigilándola y no había encontrado nada, de hecho, parecía como si aquella experiencia había cambiado a Raven para ser una mejor persona. Chico Bestia debería haber dejado de vigilarla, después de todo, Raven había mostrado ante él y sus amigos que tras el incidente todo estaba bien…pero había algo en su interior que no podía creer en esta "nueva Raven". Era como si todo estuviera demasiado bien, era como si todo fuera completamente…completamente falso y no importaba cuanto tiempo tardara, él iba a averiguar lo que su compañera de equipo estaba tramando. Porque sabía que en algún lugar, en el fondo, si no averiguaba rápido lo que estaba pasando, eso terminaría por destruir a Raven y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir…después de todo, él mismo estuvo a punto de destruirse.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

Ya había anochecido, los cinco jóvenes adultos se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar, mientras que la película "Inocencia Interrumpida" era reproducida en la pantalla del televisor. Esa noche le había tocado a Starfire elegir la película y ella rápidamente había escogido esta película ya que desde hace tiempo que quería verla. Los chicos eran los más inconformes por la película elegida por la princesa, pues no estaban interesados en ver una película "solo para chicas"; pero después de que Raven les hicieran un pequeño recordatorio de la última película que había elegido Starfire, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tal vez ver a Angelina Jolie y Wynona Ryder en una película de angustia no era demasiado insoportable. Si, el sufrimiento de ver dos horas de un drama psicológico, no significaba nada contra aquel documental de tres horas sobre los Hot Dogs. A medida que la película avanzaba, Starfire se encontraba llorando mientras era acompañada de una caja de pañuelos firmemente aferrada en sus manos. Robin estaba sentado junto a ella, decidido a aprovechar aquella perfecta ocasión e interpretar el papel de "Chico Confort"; sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de sus hombros y ella se inclinó fuertemente contra su pecho. Ciborg se encontraba dormido, pues instantáneamente tras los créditos iniciales el hombre mitad robot no pudo más y ahora una línea de baba goteaba por un lado de su barbilla. Raven se encontraba acurrucada en la esquina del sofá, su libro yacía abandonado en su regazo y sus ojos se centraban firmemente en la pantalla, su capa la cubría completamente como una manta y su capucha cubría su cabeza. Chico Bestia se encontraba sentado entre la chica gótica acurrucada y sus amorosos compañeros, de vez en cuando miro a Raven por el rabillo del ojo. Había algo sobre la película…algo que realmente le preocupaba. Al principio ella parecía bastante desinteresada, pues le había puesto mucha más atención a su libro que a la película, pero todo eso había cambiado cuando el personaje interpretado por Wynona Ryder, Susanna había entrado en el hospital psiquiátrico. Fue en ese instante, que su atención se encontraba dirigida a la película, conforme la película avanzaba su cuerpo parecía enterrarse más en el sofá.

Cada vez que Daisy aparecía en la pantalla ella parecía estremecerse ligeramente, cubriéndose aún más con su manto hasta que llego un punto en donde ella misma parecía esconderse; parecía que ella había creado una especie de caparazón de tela para protegerse a sí misma. En el momento de la película donde Lisa agarro el brazo de Daisy y le arranco la manga, con lo cual expuso los cortes frescos a lo largo del brazo de la chica anoréxica, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta del violento temblor en el cuerpo de Raven. Abrió los ojos con temor y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, cuando de repente ella se levantó del sofá con los ojos muy abiertos…Y allí delante de él tenía la respuesta que tanto había buscado, por una fracción de segundo un destello de horror, dolor y miedo se plasmó en su pálido rostro, era esa la expresión que había estado esperando que mostrara Raven tras todo el incidente de Malchior.

—Voy a tomar una ducha y después iré a descansar— Susurro ella, antes de que sus compañeros pudieran preguntar que ocurría, ella se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Starfire y Robin, simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a poner su atención a la película. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia, no dudo ni un momento y decidió seguirla, finalmente logro alcanzarla y la tomo del hombro mientras se encontraban en medio del pasillo.

—Raven… ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunto Chico Bestia, su tono de voz estaba lleno de preocupaciones. Ella aparto su hombro haciendo que la mano del mutante se soltara y rápidamente entro en el baño, cerrándole la puerta en la cara y bloqueándola antes de que pudiera entrar.

— ¡Raven, déjame entrar! ¡Habla conmigo! ¡Vamos! ¡Lo que sea que te está ocurriendo no se va a resolver solo encerrándote! ¡Hablemos de ello!— Hubo un sonido que Chico Bestia no logro identificar, a continuación, escucho el sonido de la ducha. El pensó en llamar a los demás, pero entonces decidió reconsiderarlo: Cuando Raven se sentía acorralada, sobre todo cuando se trataba sobre alguna situación de su vida personal, la primera reacción de la chica era encerrarse entre cuatro paredes y negar lo que ocurría. Persuadirla de decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo sería difícil, más si los demás se veían involucrados. Así que Chico Bestia eligió la única opción que tenía en esos momentos. Se sentó junto a la puerta, apoyo la cabeza contra la pared y espero.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

Raven había escapado justo a tiempo; Si Chico Bestia lo hubiera atrapado antes o si hubiera sido más persistente, no había manera alguna de poder haber mantenido el control hasta que pudiera refugiarse en la soledad. En el momento en que la puerta tras ella se cerró, comenzó a temblar, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban en salir como cascadas de sus ojos. Ella entro en la ducha pero ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa. Entonces arranco su leotardo rápidamente, instantáneamente se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de no dejar escapar aquel grito de dolor que podría llamar la atención del mutante, varios cortes cubrían sus brazos, debido a la violenta acción, estas se reabrieron y dejaron escapar el líquido carmesí de su cuerpo. La joven encontró refugio en la esquina de la bañera, donde se acurruco bajo el torrente de agua, agarro sus hombros con fuerza y coloco sus piernas contra su pecho. Gritos intentaron escapar de su garganta, pero los ahogaba amargamente, permitiendo que solo pequeños gemidos escaparan en el aire. Tenía que tranquilizarse, si ella no se calmaba, entonces él la oiría y si el la escuchaba…Raven negó con la cabeza dejando a un lado esos pensamientos y se clavó las uñas en sus hombros hasta que estas comenzaron a sangrar.

—_Tienes que calmarte, tienes que mantener el control…hay que mantener el control_— Pensó para sí misma desesperadamente, apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras pensamientos subconscientes salían a la superficie y pululaban en su mente. Susurraban palabras de amor, sangre, dolor y una solución liberadora que podía realizar sin temor a repercusiones. Ella no cedería, no esta vez…ella no terminaría como la chica de aquella película, como una loca psicótica que escondía huesos de pollo debajo de su cama y se cortaba los brazos, incluso después de haber sido dada de alta y que finalmente terminaría ahorcándose en el cuarto de baño con la cinta de su propia bata de baño. Raven se estaba haciendo daño, más del que nunca pensó que podría hacerse; pero ella estaría condenada si al final terminaría igual que Daisy… en un condenado hospital psiquiátrico.

—_Sin embargo…si no dejo salir este dolor…si no destierro este sufrimiento a través de alguna forma…voy a volverme loca de todos modos, y entonces ¿Dónde voy a terminar? He estado escondiendo esto de los demás por una semana…pero si tengo cuidado…ellos nunca lo averiguaran_— A medida que su mente poco a poco la convenció de utilizar aquel nuevo habito autodestructivo, su mano se alzó, la punta de los dedos se deslizaron a lo largo del borde de la plataforma en donde se encontraban el champú y el acondicionador. Ella derribo algunas cuantas botellas que golpearon su espalda y se deslizaron por el suelo de la bañera, pero finalmente sintió lo que estaba buscando, el mango de suave goma de su maquinilla de afeitar Shick. Lo agarro con fuerza, lo sostuvo contra su pecho y suspiro con algo de temor. Ella comenzó a temblar, como siempre lo hacía justo antes de que comenzara a descuartizar su cuerpo. Fue la adrenalina, la cual corría por la sangre que brotaba y recorría profundamente sus venas; una droga creada por su propia alma como una adicción, mucho peor que cualquier tipo de cocaína y heroína. La mano que aun permanecía en su hombro se soltó y se apodero de la navaja, su pulgar se deslizo por la hoja afilada, sintió como un pequeño chorrito de líquido carmesí broto de su piel desgarrada. Esa acción era todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar, un grito hizo eco en lo profundo de su mente, exigiendo que el espectáculo comenzara, ordenando dar rienda suelta aquellas acciones. Raven arranco la navaja de su base plástica, extendió su brazo izquierdo, gruñendo fuertemente, el objeto de metal corto a través de su carne, una y otra vez, dejando brotar sangre a través de sus heridas recién creadas en su pálida piel. El agua de la regadera caía en los cortes recién formados, diluyendo la sangre, llevándoselos por un salvaje viaje por el desagüe y llenando la habitación de un horrible olor, un olor parecido al oxido y la muerte. Con aquel acto terminado Raven dejó caer el pequeño objeto en el suelo, ella comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse pero su frente choco contra el borde de la bañera. Entonces comenzó a regurgitar la cena de la noche en su regazo, el horrible olor lleno sus fosas nasales, lo cual ocasiono que comenzara a dejar fluir más vomito. Ella se mantuvo medio levantada, hasta que su estómago estuviera completamente vacío y un desgarrador dolor llenara sus costillas. Solo entonces decidió sentarse de nuevo, jadeando, sudando y temblando en el suelo. Se dejó caer por completo en el piso de la ducha, encrespada consigo misma, sollozando con tristeza y dolor, abrasándose a sí misma, como si se tratara de una hijastra abusada y golpeada. Ella se lo había prometido a si misma…se había jurado que jamás volvería a hacerlo, pero lo hizo…y a través de aquella vergüenza que había cometido cuando el dolor había nublado sus pensamientos, había descubierto una repugnante verdad; una cierta parte de ella había disfrutado de esta violación, había verdadero placer en aquel dolor. Raven cerró los ojos una vez más, con sus poderes cerro la llave del agua, finalmente ella se teletransporto a través del suelo y se refugió en la santidad de su propia habitación.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

Afuera del baño, Chico Bestia sentía que poco a poco se volvería loco. Había podido identificar el olor de la sangre de Raven, naturalmente sus sentidos se intensificaron ante aquel olor, poco después pudo también detectar el olor a bilis del estómago y el sándwich de carne asada que había hecho Cyborg para todos los Titanes esta noche. Su preocupación solo había aumentado y pronto esta se había convertido en pánico total. Ella estaba llorando; podía escuchar sus sollozos desiguales, el ruido torturaba su psique y el pensamiento de derribar la puerta se escuchaba demasiado bien. La idea de que tenía que asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, que tenía que estar allí para poder consolarla cuando saliera, era lo que le impedía volverse completamente loco. Chico Bestia sentía que ya habían pasado varias hora de escuchar sollozar a su amiga, pero decidió esperar, pero entonces…no escucho nada, el llanto se detuvo y poco después el sonido de la ducha, dejando al mutante ante un silencio de muerte que lo aterrorizaba mucho más que cuando había ruido dentro.

—Raven—Susurro Chico Bestia quien se puso de pie rápidamente y presiono sus manos contra la puerta —.Raven, abre la puerta…abre la puerta y dime que estas bien…—Su tono de voz estaba lleno de terror y comenzó a golpear con sus puños la puerta, el pánico que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible y al no recibir respuesta tan solo silencio, solo hacía que aumentara. Pasaron solamente treinta segundos, antes de que Chico Bestia entrara en histeria, se transformó en un gorila, gracias a la fuerza del animal no le costó mucho trabajo arrancar la puerta de su lugar, dejarla a un lado antes de volver a su forma humana y se apresuró a ver como se encontraba. El cuarto de baño estaba completamente vacío, solo su leotardo, capa y ropa interior yacían abandonados en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde?...— Se preguntó el mutante, pero antes de que su mente pudiera llegar a una respuesta, su cuerpo se dio la vuelta rápidamente y prácticamente se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad que pondría orgulloso a Flash, finalmente llego al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de la empática.

— ¡Raven! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!— Grito Chico Bestia, dejando perfectamente claro que no importaba si a ella le gustaba o no, ella tenía a un visitante que no se iría hasta que hubieran hablado.

— ¡NO! ¡Déjame en paz!— Respondió ella, su voz se escuchaba cansada de tanto llorar.

— ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA O JURO QUE YO SERE QUIEN LA ABRA! —Contesto él mientras se preparaba para transformarse — ¡Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡TRES!— Tras gritar la última palabra se transformó en un gorila y se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra la puerta, incluso con la primera embestida podía sentir que pronto se vendría abajo. Desde el interior de la habitación podía escuchar a Raven quien le exigía que la dejara en paz. Pero Chico Bestia ignoro las exigencias de la empática y de nuevo embistió la puerta, los engranajes y palancas que operaban la puerta corrediza se flexionaron o se vinieron abajo debido a la fuerza. Las exigencias cambiaron a suplicas y su voz comenzó a temblar; ella estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que alguien interviniera y la obligara a dejar de hacerse daño a sí misma, más de lo que ya estaba. Una vez más aquellas suplicas fueron ignoradas por Chico Bestia quien se estrelló contra la puerta una vez más, finalmente rompiendo por completo la puerta, la cual cayó al suelo completamente destruida. La joven empática se alejó de su cama y se acurruco en un rincón, tenía las piernas contra su pecho y sus ojos violetas completamente abiertos, para Chico Bestia en esos momentos su amiga parecía un animal asustado y acorralado. El mutante se acercó a ella lentamente, extendiendo una mano hacia ella en señal de paz.

—Raven…todo está bien, Raven…soy yo, simplemente soy yo….simplemente habla conmigo, por favor…vamos a conseguirte algo de ayuda y…—

— ¡No! ¡Yo no necesito ayuda! ¡Ahora sal de mi habitación!—

—Raven…estas sangrando— Susurro, mientras señalaba los brazos. Ella rápidamente los acerco a su pecho en un intento de ocultar la evidencia, pero termino empapando la camisa de color lavanda que llevaba puesta con el líquido carmesí. Él se acercó y ella se apoyó aún más en la esquina, como si tratara de fundirse con la pared. Al parecer, la única razón por la que ella aún no se teletransportaba fuera de la habitación, era el hecho de que sus emociones eran un caos total, lo cual le impedía concentrar la energía suficiente para poder escapar. Estaba atrapada, vulnerable, asustada y completamente a su merced. Chico Bestia dándose cuenta de esto, se sentó en el suelo a pocos metros de ella.

—No voy a hacerte daño…o voy a alejarte…solo quiero hablar, Raven…—Dijo el joven ya más calmado, sentado sobre sus patas traseras para demostrarle que él no iba a invadir su espacio personal —Sé que tienes miedo…pero no puedo seguir guardándome esto por más tiempo. Pero te estas destruyendo a ti misma Raven…está bien llorar…pero no tienes que llorar sola…nunca estarás sola mientras yo esté cerca…—Raven respondió con un par de sollozos y cerro sus ojos mientras trataba de calmar su ya acelerado ritmo cardíaco.

—…Él me dijo que yo era hermosa…— Susurro finalmente, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y bajando por sus mejillas —Él me dijo que yo era hermosa…que era especial…yo lo ame, Chico Bestia… el me entendía, llego a conocerme…yo confiaba en él…y el tomo esa confianza y la utilizo en mi contra ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Deje que me manipulara, deje que me lastimara…trato de aislarme completamente de ustedes y yo de buena gana hice lo que me decía… ¿Cómo es posible que tan siquiera puedas estar parado ahí mirándome?— Mientras hablaba su voz comenzó a quebrarse, comenzaba a desesperarse y finalmente su cuerpo colapso —Él me dijo que yo era hermosa…y yo le creí…— Chico Bestia trago saliva, se acercó un poco más a ella y con su mano acaricio suavemente su rostro, acariciando el cabello húmedo completamente despeinado y acomodándolo detrás de la oreja.

—Entonces él tenía razón en una cosa…— Respondió suavemente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría sus ojos para mirarlo —Porque tú eres hermosa, Raven—

—No…no lo soy…Starfire es hermosa, pero yo…yo solo…yo solo soy espeluznante…—

—Starfire puede ser hermosa, pero de una manera que es muy común. Hay demasiadas chicas que se parecen a ella…al igual que hay demasiadas chicas hermosas que se parecen a Terra. Pero tú…tú eres hermosa de una manera muy diferente, de una manera única… una manera en la que solo personas con talento podrían llegar a ver, porque con el fin de ver lo bella que eres, la gente tiene que llegar a conocerte y esa es la mejor parte de todo—Raven lo observo en estado de shock durante un largo tiempo. Él le estaba diciendo que era hermosa…que era bonita y podía sentir que todo eso lo estaba diciendo con sinceridad. Otro sollozo escapo de su garganta y ella se abalanzo contra él, arrojándose en su pecho, mientras agarraba su camisa y comenzaba a llorar histéricamente. Chico Bestia dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando con su mano la espalda de su amiga y apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

—No estás sola…nunca estarás sola, Raven…por el amor de dios, por favor, nunca olvides eso— Susurro Chico Bestia mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Miro hacia la puerta ya que en la entrada se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, la conmoción de antes debe haber llamado su atención.

—Tráiganme un botiquín de primeros auxilios—Susurro Chico Bestia mientras dirigía de nuevo su atención a la chica que gritaba en sus brazos, tenía enterrada su cara en el hombro y lloraba para sí misma. No hubo objeciones por parte de sus amigos, pues ellos sabían que las preguntas podrían ser respondidas en algún otro momento. Por ahora Chico Bestia tenía la situación bajo control y eso era más que suficiente para ellos.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que Raven finalmente se calmara lo suficiente para permitirle a Chico Bestia limpiar y vendar sus heridas, sus ojos violetas observaban con fascinación al chico de piel verde. Vendaba sus heridas con tal ternura, que era comparable a la que un amante le tendría a su pareja en su primera vez, su mano se deslizo suavemente hacia abajo guiando las vendas en el brazo, finalmente cuando termino, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¿Por qué?— Susurro ella, con una voz suave y tensa de tanto llorar. El simplemente sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en la frente y finalmente recargo su frente contra la de ella.

—Porque yo sé lo que sientes, Raven…—Respondió el mutante, acariciando su mejilla con ternura mientras continuaba —.Yo sufrí cuando Terra se marchó y que me aspen si voy a dejar a un amigo mío sufrir de la misma manera en silencio— La joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dejo caer su frente en el hombro de su amigo, sus ojos poco a poco se estaban cerrando.

—Estoy cansada— Susurro Raven, quien bostezo un poco. Chico Bestia se rio entre dientes ligeramente y deslizo sus brazos debajo de ella, levantándola un poco contra su pecho para que descansara con más facilidad.

—No has estado durmiendo bien ¿Verdad?—

—No…Desde que encerré a Malchior en el libro, he estado muy sola, echo de menos tener a alguien a mi lado mientras duermo…aunque su forma física no era otra cosa que trozos de papel en un libro encantado, él seguía estando ahí…pero ahora me siento sola…—

—Muy bien…Entonces me quedare contigo siempre que me necesites— Dijo Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras metía a Raven debajo de las sabanas y la acomodaba en el colchón.

— ¿Vas a estar aquí cuando me despierte?— Pregunto ella en voz baja, debido al tono con el que hablo era obvio que estaba a punto de caer dormida, ella podía sentir como poco a poco el sueño se hacía cargo de ella, sus tensos hombros comenzaban a relajarse al igual que su respiración que era más calmada.

—Voy a estar contigo, incluso si es para siempre si eso es lo que necesitas— Respondió Chico Bestia con un tono calmante mientras se deslizaba debajo de las sabanas a un lado de la hechicera, envolvió suavemente uno de sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de su compañera y con la otra la deslizo por debajo de su almohada, apoyando su cabeza. Raven con la última de sus energías y antes de que la oscuridad se hiciera cargo de ella, presiono su frente contra el pecho de Chico Bestia.

— ¿Lo decías en serio?—Susurro Raven, sus ojos se abrieron un último momento antes de volver a cerrarse por el resto de la noche —. ¿De verdad crees que yo soy hermosa?—

—Lo juro por mi corazón— Respondió el con una sonrisa —Ahora duerme, Raven…simplemente descansa—

Y finalmente el sueño se hizo cargo de la joven hechicera.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

Y cuando ella abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, su destrozado corazón parecía finalmente comenzar a curarse, pues él todavía se encontraba allí. Y para ella eso fue más que suficiente.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué piensan? Sinceramente a mí me agrado mucho esta historia y por eso decidí traducirla, a pesar de todo el tiempo que me costó, creo que valió la pena, pero me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones.<p>

¿Qué tal les pareció esta historia?


End file.
